


Quintuplets

by WellDoneBeca



Series: Five is a Squad [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 02:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19122769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: It’s time for your first ultrasound and you and Tony are dying to see if only one or both the embryos survived in your womb. The results surprise you.





	Quintuplets

Tony watched the rocking crib attentively. He’d just finished putting it together after the two first prototypes didn’t go as well as he wanted. This one, however, looked like it would be the one.

“Tony!” he heard your voice coming from outside. “Where are you?”

“Lab!” he yelled, not moving his eyes.

He didn’t usually answer but today was a bit special. Very special, actually.

Today was your first ultrasound, and you would finally find out whether you were carrying one or two of the babies. The question was in the air since you had presented him the results that confirmed you were, indeed, expecting, and both of you now secretly hoped both the babies had succeeded in their quest to survive your uterus.

You were already in the waiting list of the best schools, and your personal assistant was already selecting people who were fit to become the Live-in nanny for your child (or children). Someone who was at least bilingual, with intense and long training. You would provide them with a smaller house beside your own house – you were in the process of moving out of the compound and into a house that was at a safe distance, but close enough to the place – medical and dental insurance, vacation days and free weekends, and a work phone. The rest of the staff was just waiting for you two to move in to start working.

“What do you think?” Tony questioned when you entered the lab.

You stopped, analysing the piece in front of you. It was very pretty, although it still needed some painting.

“That’s, what, the 4th crib you build?”

“3rd and the one we’re keeping” he corrected you. “And I’m officially ready for the second one. We just need the doctor’s word.”

You were almost bouncing when you got to your doctor’s office, and she smiled openly when she saw you there. Tony wanted you to have your baby at the compound – he was the one paying for the machines so he knew how good they were, and he knew everyone in there, but you stood your ground. The woman attending to you had been your gynaecologist since you had started your period.

You didn’t know if it had anything truly biological or it was just psychological, but your body was already changing. Your breasts were bigger and aching, you were a lot more tired than normal, morning sickness was a hell and your dreams were… Weird, to say the least. Tony was loving it, though, really. He loved kissing your newly grown breasts and hearing about the crazy stuff your mind came up with daily.

“How many eggs were implanted?” she pressed the buttons on the machine.

“Two,” you said eagerly. They had offered you two a sex choice, but you two didn’t even consider it.

“Alright,” she muttered, touching you with the want. “Let’s look for two babies.”

You waited silently as she pressed buttons and checked for _whatever_ she was supposed to look for. You wanted to see your babies. After that, that was all you could think about.

The hand Tony’s wasn’t using to play with one of his dozens of fidget cubes was cold and clasping yours and you were too nervous even to try to soothe him.

Your doctor’s face did nothing to calm you down. Actually, it made you _more_ nervous. She looked confused and more and more shocked each time she moved her wand.

“What’s wrong?” you enquired. “Is the baby fine? Did something happened?”

Your heart sunk so low it could have been past your stomach. Maybe you weren’t actually pregnant and the symptoms were just PMS or even menopause.

“Nothing is wrong,” she said quickly. “You said you got two eggs implanted, right?”

You nodded, still nervous.

“Yes.”

In response, she turned the monitor to you and started marking small blurred areas with letters. At first, you didn’t catch what she was trying to point out, but it soon started making sense.

A, B, C, D and E.

“What is it?” Tony frowned.

She hesitated for a moment.

“Each letter represents an embryo,” she pointed. “You’re having quintuplets.”


End file.
